User talk:Caagr98
Christmas Event comments becuse I try to comment on as much user-generated stuff as I can. :p anyway... it looks very good! wonder if forest and mist grove will also recieve changes... (especially mist grove 3's boss!) my only real complaint is that the lake's color is... bright. I'd reccomend coloring it like you did with the submarine seires. also, as for the weapons, I'm assuming they are... Candy Cane Arrows for Sniper Christmas Glove for Boxer (looks a bit like fire glove actually. XD) Pine Sword for Gladiator Candy Cane... Whip? I dunno on this one, could be a secondary sword actually. Snowball Cannon (snowblower? :P) for gunner I'm assuming that's some kind of ornament orb for magician. could be the first physical orb since the starting one too! and 3 stocking-like items. judging by the bulging-ness as it goes on, I suspect that boxer uses it in some fashion? either way, very cool! ;) Caagr98's comments: Most of this is right, but im already using the same color for lake and submarine (but i also think it is too bright, but i can't find any good color), and it is a present arrow. And yes, I combined the second gloves with fire gloves. The candy cane is for priests. And that christmas stocking is a whip, its graphics depends on how many compos you have. Edit: I think I've found a better color. Oops! forgot about priest! that would be decent staff (or cane in this case.) and thanks for the insight on the whip-stockings. although I think the brighness of the lake is because you filled it in with said color, unlike the normal coloring of the lake. (I know this probably represents an iced-over lake, and if it is, then you can ignore that comment if you wish.) I am trying to get some better ice anyways. but what changes do you mean I should do to Forest and Mist Grove? Should I transform the trees to pine trees or what? Nah, I was just suggesting something sprite-related actually. :p My team like your team. My team have differrance with your team but very like my team. *Have three sniper. *Not the same weapons.The poisoner 12:39, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Explosion weapons... Your explosion weapons is a wind weapons because it puching enemy!The poisoner 16:40, January 4, 2011 (UTC) It explodes instead of being just wind. 20:16, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that's right. And if I want my profile changed any way, I change it myself. Caagr98 User:Caagr98 But okay, I will change the sword, but WHY did you change the gloves? They explodes like Explosion 1, but with a smaller explosion. Caagr98 User:Caagr98 I change the glove because the descrition is:Small splash radius.The poisoner 00:25, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Splash radius is the same thing that happens in Sonic Knuckle 4 and Explosion 1: A small splash cloud or explosion that makes the weapon hit more enemies in mobs, and not wind. 11:19, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I know that. Caagr98 User:Caagr98 I said that to Poisonshot. 14:22, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, sorry. Caagr98 User:Caagr98 Read this wiki! This is a french wiki of stick ranger that contains vote!Read it please.SR Fr We need a table and template programmer. Why do you ask me? I'm no programmer. He was spamming, so ignore that. Ludicrine 23:22, January 18, 2011 (UTC) No, abcept that, it NEED new user. Also, you can enter on it?Dont abcept ludicrine.The poisoner 23:41, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Omega It seems that I cannot determine who asked first, DMS or you. Anyway, I already sold Omega, but would you like me to make a consolation pet for you? (Anything you want, really. Even Lord Conscience.) LD 03:15, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Lord Conscience sounds interesting. I think I want him. ~Caagr98~ Talk Page 20:19, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Lord Conscious is my siggy. LD 20:05, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, okay, sorry. But it really sound interesting. ~Caagr98~ Talk Page 20:09, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :::How about this. I reserve for you... (North Byser) LD 02:24, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh, that sounds good. ~Caagr98~ Talk Page 12:55, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::: User:Ludicrine/North Byser LD 00:01, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Warning! By breeding North Byser with anyone the chances of Teslitis will increase in both the mate(s) and the child(ren). Are you sure? LD 20:34, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::: ::::::: Are there any way to lower the risk? Anyways, the hospital is meant for that sort of things, right? ::::::: ~Caagr98~ Talk Page 20:48, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: There is always the Septipatch, but it only works for newborns. There is no way to reduce the risk for the mate however. Infection chances: *Mate: 70% *Child: 80% *Child with Septipatch: 30% *Other pets that are near North Byser: 5% :::::::::Okay, but that is still why there are a hospital, right? ::::::::: ~Caagr98~ Talk Page 07:09, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :STOPPING COLON CHAIN so is that a yes on the Septipatch, adoption, and breed? The hospital should be able to take care of it, but it is a hospital, not a 100% life preservation center. However, we have had no failures yet. LD 19:12, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::STARTING A NEW COLON CHAINCan't North Byser just leave his sword somewhere else? :: ~Caagr98~ Talk Page 11:26, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::No :( LD-Mailbox, Pet Store, Parade help, my Parade, and Resistance 19:47, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Odd... But I want to breed something. But of course I don't want to risk anyones health just to get a baby. I think it's better to just adopt Lee and Vec. They should be breedable. :::: ~Caagr98~ Talk Page 12:34, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Your sig Can all of those border sigs be a custom signature, or do you have to use copy and paste or something like that? ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 11:07, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Look here for the answer. ~Caagr98~ Talk Page 15:28, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Sig code problem I dunno why, but the code don't want to be pasted fully. As result, i can't use the sig. Samuel17 14:20, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : You wrote the entire code in the custom sig text box in your preferences? Because if that is the case, make a template and paste it there. 14:39, April 2, 2011 (UTC) (you can read this, right) :: How? Samuel17 14:58, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Just go to User:samuel17/Signature or something and paste the code there. Then use the following piece of code as your signature: ::: (Or whatever page you used) ::: Thanks. Wow, that was long! I'm sure I didn't make it that long... ~Caagr98~ Talk Page 07:30, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, its me that added these other links, but i'll need help to place some of them up like the link to my Talk Page. Just find the code and try to place some links up (like my talk page link obiviously), to shorter my sig. (sorry if they create some sort of height rectangles, possibly that my sig is very long). Ok, i placed them correctly, but now i don't know how to adjust it. :I shortened it a bit, if that is okay. : Samuel17 Talk Page Comics Freezing Team BuildsMoney Guide Pet Shop SR games My adopted pets : § § § § Samuel17 Talk Page Comics Freezing Team BuildsMoney Guide Pet Shop SR games My adopted pets : ~Caagr98~ Talk Page 15:24, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Thats good, but my adopted pets link exceed a bit. Just make sure no letters exceed border. :: :::I changed the above post. I also tried to disable these ugly blue lines, but I couldn't. P.S. Change the §'s to •; (without the square) in the beginning of the code. I couldn't publish two spaces in a row, and I couldn't publish non-breaking spaces in the code for some reason. ::: ~Caagr98~ Talk Page 16:05, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh and correct the code and use the new one (rainbow text and emerald removed). Use source mode on my sig page. Okay now... Update my sig by adding my new page (enemy battles). Text: Enemy battles (link to User:Samuel17/Enemy battles) Align like other links. Color: 326500 Size: like other links Okay. Here's the code: Samuel17 Talk Page Comics Freezing Team BuildsMoney Guide Pet Shop SR games My adopted petsEnemy battles It looks like this:Samuel17 Talk Page Comics Freezing Team BuildsMoney Guide Pet Shop SR games My adopted petsEnemy battles Hehehe... I put your Dizzy Smiley Walker pic to use, if not in the pet store... I do not own the image. -Ludicrine, master of stuff that start with m. It is okay. 10:21, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Rock... I can use the idea of rock in water?With this, I can make the place on map of a surprise... and I can make my map also to SMBX(Yes, really, I have Super Mario Bros X.).If you know, you can tell me how to add new sprite created by the person?I want to make SR sprite.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 22:01, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, you can use it. And you use custom sprites by adding a picture called tile-11.png or something (the name of the graphics you want to change) in the folder and drawing something. Also, you may need to change the m-file (for example npc-17m), who is the transparency. And I recommend that you use the world map editor. When you want to upload the map, you'll have to take screenshots, halve their size and put them together. Also, you'll have to add the levels manually. 05:46, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Fan-Ball I'm responding here because I thought that this text would last here longer without being deleted. I tried Special:Contact as well, but I received this for my hard work: There is actually an active bureaucrat on the wiki, ZoshiX, who has the power to strip this user's rights if he sees fit. As he understands the context of the wiki better, we ask that you contact him instead. So if a user edits within two months, he/she is active as far as the staff is concerned. Anyway, I tried emailing Zoshi, but he never verified his email (I don't think anyone on that wiki had), so I couldn't do it. If someone would leave a message on ZX's talk page, and it wouldn't be removed, and they wouldn't be banned, and ZX would read it, and act accordingly, then you would be free to edit. :/ But that's never going to happen, so you should contact one of the staff members on Wikia Central, preferably one who isn't too busy and has a good number of edits. If you message them, be sure to include the fact that the wiki's only bureaucrat has not responded to talk page messages and/or messages sent to him will be censored, or else you'll get a response like the one I received above. Good luck, ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 00:46, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT: Nevermind, ZoshiX came back today and unblocked you. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 02:22, August 25, 2011 (UTC) When I check my userpage, it still says "Blocked". 13:01, August 25, 2011 (UTC)